User's Drag Rush: Dusted or Busted
The "Dusted or Busted" Scoring Method also known as the "DOB" Scoring Method is an unofficial scoring system used to measure the performance or sucess of contestants on User's Drag Rush. This method can be used to prove if a contestant performed better than another regardless of their placing in the competition. 'Scoring Method' For overall performance scoring, add all the scores they get and divide the sum with the amount of episode the contestant was in. 'Records' 'Finalists' Records' 'Best Records (Top 10)' 'Worst Records (Bottom 10)' * Note: The contestant can only enter the bottom 10 if they made it past half of the season and they have an overall performance below 4.000. The ranking is done by flipping the scores for the different episode placements. The higher the overall average, the worse the record. 'Season 1 Records' 'Season 2 Records' 'Season 3 Records' 'DRAGULA 1 Records' 'Season 4 Records' 'All Stars 1 Records' 'Season 5 Records' 'Season 6 Records' 'DRAGULA 2 Records' 'Holi-Slay Records' 'Season 7 Records' 'Season 8 Records' 'Trivia' * Biqtch Puddin' and Thorgy Thor are the only contestants to have never landed in the Bottom 2/3. ** They are also both the winners of their respective season. * Thorgy Thor and Valentina (AS1) are the only contestants who earned four wins on their season. * Bebe Zahara Benet is the only winner who won a main challenge one time. ** She also has the lowest overall performance of all the season winners. * Kaiko Rimen, MizVanjie17, Mmatthewmatixx and OriMoxx are the only users who made it to the Top 10 Best UDR Records multiple times. ** OriMoxx made it to the Top 10 Best UDR Records three times. ** Kaiko Rimen, MizVanjie17 and Mmatthewmatixx made it to the Top 10 Best UDR Records two times. * FalcoLombardi99, Khonarh and Lildrummerboy07 are the only users who made it to the Top 10 Worst UDR Records multiple times. ** FalcoLombardi99 made it to the Top 10 Worst UDR Records four times. ** Khonarh made it to the Top 10 Worst UDR Records three times. ** Lildrummerboy07 made it to the Top 10 Worst UDR Records two times. * Asia O'Hara (AS1), Lady Gaga and Rihanna are the only finalists who have a negative total score. * Rihanna is the only contestant who made it to the Top 10 Worst UDR Records with a main challenge win. * Alexis Mateo, Phi Phi O'Hara (AS1), Sharon Needles (AS1) and Valentina (AS1) are the only contestants who beated their season's winner's overall performance. ** Alexis Mateo beat Bebe Zahara Benet with an overall performance of 6.250. ** Phi Phi O'Hara (AS1) beat Kim Chi (AS1) with an overall performance of 6.786. ** Sharon Needles (AS1) beat Kim Chi (AS1) with an overall performance of 7.000. ** Valentina (AS1) beat Kim Chi (AS1) with an overall performance of 6.667. Navigation Category:Nicholas424 Category:User's Drag Rush Category:UDR Season 1 Category:UDR Season 2 Category:UDR Season 3 Category:UDR DRAGULA 1 Category:UDR Season 4 Category:UDR All Stars 1 Category:UDR Season 5 Category:UDR Season 6 Category:UDR DRAGULA 2